


Cicatrices

by FireOpal_Tash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Death, Attempted Murder, Bad Decisions, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Corrupted Gems, Cracked Gems, Dark Character, Dark Steven (Steven Universe), Discrimination, End of the World, Español | Spanish, Experimentation, Family Secrets, Gem Fusion, Gem/Human Relationships (Steven Universe), Gemsonas - Freeform, Government, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Humans vs Gems, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Other, Plot Holes (ignore them), Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Survival, This Is Dark So Be Aware And Cautious, Torture, Trauma, Trust Issues, Yeah This Is Dark, You Have Been Warned, older steven
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/pseuds/FireOpal_Tash
Summary: En un mundo de aliens como las gemas y muchos más seres, Steven Universe es una anomalía, un híbrido entre un humano y una gema. Y ahora que es mayor de edad, y dispuesto a conocer mundo, necesitará ser más fuerte y valiente que nunca pues el mundo no es de color rosa.Esta vez, Steven va a tener que aprender a sobrevivir en un mundo distinto del que siempre ha conocido, en dónde los enemigos no son quienes él creía. Steven Universe va a aprender una valiosa lección sobre el ser humano.
Relationships: Blue Diamond & Steven Universe & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Crystal Gems & Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si habeis leído los tags, y entendeis el inglés, pues ya habeis sido AVISADOS!  
> Va a ser una historia oscura, moralmente ambigua, en donde los enemigos van a ser los humanos esta vez
> 
> Oh, y siento cualquier tipo de error o inconsistencia. No sé nada xD Y aparte no duermo mucho :'3

En un mundo de aliens como las gemas y muchos más seres, Steven Universe es una anomalía, un híbrido entre un humano y una gema. Y ahora que es mayor de edad, y dispuesto a conocer mundo, necesitará ser más fuerte y valiente que nunca pues el mundo no es de color rosa.

Esta vez, Steven va a tener que aprender a sobrevivir en un mundo distinto del que siempre ha conocido, en dónde los enemigos no son quienes él creía. Steven Universe va a aprender una valiosa lección sobre el ser humano.

Es así como a los 18 años recién cumplidos, sin carnet ni documentación, el híbrido se encontró conduciendo por una solitaria carretera dirigiéndose a su primera parada: Ocean Town. Si bien este sufrió un catastrófico incendio, ya fue arreglado y no se encuentra muy lejos de Beach City, en realidad, y es un buen lugar para empezar. Está amaneciendo, el Sol iluminando unas montañas lejanas. A lo lejos aún se puede ver el océano envuelto en una fina niebla, pero Steven no está observando la maravillosa vista, sino la carretera enfrente de él. El joven no ha dormido en muchas horas, y sus párpados pesan por el cansancio. En todo el trayecto paró únicamente para beber agua y encontrar un servicio. Tal vez también para ver como se encuentra su familia a pesar de haber estado sólo casi un día completo de viaje. Está agotado.

Fue al llegar cerca de una estación de servicio que Steven al fin apartó sus cansados ojos de la carretera. No habían más coches a la vista.

Un hombre en sus cincuenta salió tras la puerta de la estación (una casa que resultó ser de dos pisos), dejando ver momentáneamente un sortido de bolsas de patatas (o papas, como algunos prefieren llamarlos), dulces, refrescos y botellas de agua. Probablemente hayan otras cosas pero nuestro héroe no está suficientemente despierto para prestar atención.

\- ¡Joven, pareces cansado! - exclamó el mayor, mostrando clara preocupación en su rostro. Steven notó una marca extraña en la mejilla del hombre, como si se tratase de una cicatriz la cual iba desde la oreja hacia la comisura de su boca. Mucho peor que el de Sadie. Decidió no comentar, sabiendo que ciertas cosas no se preguntan a desconocidos. Simplemente asintió - ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Y tus padres?

\- Estoy sólo, señor. Soy adulto - dijo esto con el ceño fruncido. No es culpa suya aparentar más joven. El mayor mostró sus palmas en son de paz. 

\- Oh, no lo decía por eso. Simplemente me extraña que estés viajando solo. Normalmente, la gente viaja con amigos o la gente familia - comentó este con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Oh - fue todo lo que pudo decir el pelinegro, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza. No debería de haber saltado a esa conclusión, y más con un extraño - N-no fue mi intención, lo siento - se disculpó.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, joven. Estoy acostumbrado. Y, para ser sincero, - aquí se le acercó un poco como si fuera a contarle un secreto, y dijo en voz un poco más baja - yo también tengo la culpa. No debí de suponer nada. Sólo soy un extraño, después de todo - esto último lo dijo dejando ir una risa fuerte y jovial, relajando a Steven. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, sabiendo que no debía de preocuparse. 

\- Señor, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta? - pidió el híbrido, demasiado curioso por su propio bien. No puede evitarlo, pues la curiosidad es uno de sus fuertes.

\- Ya lo hiciste, pero adelante muchacho - le invitó el otro, sus ojos mostrando que sólo bromeaba en la primera parte. 

\- Quería saber... ¿Cómo se hizo esa cicatriz? No tiene porqué contármelo si no quiere - se apresuró a asegurarle. El hombre dejó ir otra risa, esta vez más tranquila. 

\- No es ningún problema, joven. Esto - tocó suavemente con sus callosos dedos - es el resultado del ataque de unos alienigenas - aquí, Steven se tensó, no preparado para este tema de una forma tan repentina - Fue hace mucho, cuando yo aún era muy joven, ignorante de los peligros por allí fuera - dejó ir otra risa, más amarga, pero luego paró al notar lo incómodo que se veía el pelinegro - Pero entiendo que chicos de tu edad no creen en estas cosas.

\- No, no, no es eso señor. En absoluto - negó con la cabeza - Es sólo que me recordó a... unos amigos míos. 

\- Bueno, me alegra ver que aún hay gente interesada, entonces - luego le miró directamente a los ojos, cuestionante - ¿De dónde vienes, hijo, si es que puedo preguntar?

\- De Beach City - replicó alegremente, aunque no muy seguro de si realmente quiere hablar de su hogar.

\- Ya veo. He escuchado que se han visto gente muy extraña vistiendo de forma estrafalaria - comentó el mayor, buscando pescar más información. Mala suerte, pues escogió al chico equivocado para preguntar. 

\- ¿Oh, en serio? - rio nervioso Steven - Yo no he visto nada raro por allí. Sólo más turistas y sus habitantes. Ya sabe, lo de siempre - y es verdad, para él. Luego cambió de tema, no de humor para seguir con aquella conversación - Me gustaría poder llegar cuanto antes a Ocean Town y descansar al fin en una cama real - comentó, dejando claro indirectamente que la conversación se había acabado. 

\- Por supuesto - aceptó el hombre sin insistir más, dirigiéndose al coche del más joven.

El resto del camino fue normal, y Steven pronto olvidó la conversación que tuvo con aquel extraño. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven llegó a Ocean Town. Es un poco más pequeño que Beach City, pero con grandes misterios. Qué deparará este nuevo lugar para nuestro héroe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo mismo de siempre, leer tags, estar avisados, y lo siento por cualquier error o inconsistencia. No sé nada \:D/
> 
> Disfrutad!

"Bienvenidos a Ocean Town" decía un cartel al lado de una carretera que lleva directamente hacia este. Steven Universe estaba preparado para dejar atrás su estatus de gema y centrarse en su parte humana. Era momento de conocer como se comportan los humanos, qué hacen, qué dicen. Todo lo que se perdió durante su infancia. Tal vez visite el Instituto si es que tienen uno. Quien sabe, tal vez hasta tengan una Universidad.

Con algo más de ganas que cuando empezó, Steven se dirigió a su primera parada, un café local. Aparcó su Dondai Supremo a un lado donde notó otros coches aparcados, y salió sin preocupaciones. Es imposible que un lugar como este tengas problemas, pensó el híbrido.

Al entrar, el olor a café y panecillos le inundó, sintiendo su tripa rugir. No había comido en bastantes horas.

\- Buenas días, señor ¿Qué desea? - preguntó una mujer de cabello rubia y atado en una cola de caballo y de buen ver, con un uniforme azul oscuro, una vez Steven tomó su asiento.

\- Un vaso de leche con café y unos panecillos, ¿por favor? - pidió con una pequeña sonrisa. Aquí todo el mundo parece muy cortés.

\- Enseguida, señor - respondió la mujer, su sonrisa un poco más sincera al notar que aquel joven no era de aquellos que causan problemas. Mientras, Steven decidió por mirar a su alrededor, notando poca gente, pero mucha buena vibra, relajándose en aquel ambiente cálido y familiar. Se sentía como un buen lugar para pasar el tiempo con amigos. Tal vez a Connie le guste, pensó con algo de ensoñación. 

\- Aquí tiene, señor - dijo la misma mujer de antes, sacando a Steven de sus pensamientos. 

\- Oh, ¿tan rápido? - exclamó, algo aturdido. La rubia dejó ir una risilla, encontrando aquel comportamiento algo lindo - Muchas gracias - le sonrió. 

\- Oh, no es nada. Es mi trabajo servir, después de todo - replicó la camarera, encantada. 

\- Todo el mundo se merece el reconocimiento de un buen trabajo - dijo este sin pensar. Él es amable por naturaleza, pero es obvio que algunas veces no es muy consciente de lo que sus acciones y palabras pueden llegar a causar. La mujer se sonrojó ligeramente, sintiéndose alagada. 

\- En ese caso, no hay de qué - le sonrió, parpadeando coqueta. 

Durante el resto del tiempo en que duró aquel desayuno, Steven no mostró interés en la mujer, ni notó los coqueteos (a diferencia de los demás clientes, entretenidos por lo que estaba ocurriendo) pero sin duda se mostró amable, como siempre. Al momento de salir, sin embargo, Steven recibió una nota de la camarera, 'llámame Lisa', en dónde vio un número de contacto escrito. Con un nervioso sonrojo, el chico se subió a su Dondai Supremo, no sabiendo qué hacer con aquella nota y guardándola en la guantera. 

Unas largos minutos después, el pelinegro paró de nuevo, esta vez enfrente de lo que parece ser una pequeña librería. 

Al entrar, Steven no vio a nadie en la entrada ni vio otra gente dentro. No pudo preguntarse si es que en verdad este lugar es tan descuidado, o realmente hay pocos crímenes. 

Encogiéndose de hombros, el chico se dirigió a una de las estanterías, esperando encontrar algún mapa o guía. Y si encuentra algo más que le llama la atención no hay nada de malo en cogerlo también. 

\- Ejem - alguien carraspeó su garganta detrás de él, llamando su atención. Una mujer mayor, bajita y con canas obvias en el poco pelo que tenía le está mirando con sospecha tras sus gafas - ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, joven?

\- Oh. Um, sí. Soy nuevo aquí, ¿y estaba buscando un guía de Ocean Town? - esto último lo dijo en tono de pregunta, no muy seguro. 

\- Están en el otro lado de la entrada - replicó la anciana con un bufido, antes de dirigirse a este y coger un folleto - Aquí está su guía. 

\- Ah. Gracias - lo cogió de las manos temblorosas de la mujer - ¿Cuánto cuesta? 

Ella le miró con una ceja levantada, como si dijese que es un idiota con sólo la mirada - Es gratis. Quédate con tu dinero. 

\- O-ok - dijo Steven, algo perplejo. Se despidió de la anciana, volviendo a su coche. Una vez allí, abrió el folleto, observando un pequeño mapa al lado, nombres de los lugares más importantes o interesantes y turísticos. Al lado había un lista de animales de la zona, números que no comprendía, y palabras aún más extrañas. Parecía latin. Tal vez algún lema...

\- Okay Steven. Este es tu primer viaje solo y no tienes a tu padre a tu lado en caso de que algo salga mal. No hay razón para estar nervioso - se animó a sí mismo - Este es un buen lugar. Todo el mundo es muy amable. Nada malo va a pasar - dicho esto, respiró hondo, siguiendo las instrucciones de su psiquiatra. 

La primera parada fue la playa, de hecho. No es exactamente una playa, pero es lo más parecido que hay. Más que arena, Steven notó bajo sus sandalias, hay piedras duras que llevan hacia el océano. Un poco más lejos, pudo notar aún más rocas, algunas con formas extrañas y grandes. Casi pareciera que fueran manos, o tal vez un rostro. En cualquier caso, es obvio que es un lugar turístico. Si bien no es un buen lugar para jugar y tomar el Sol, si es una imagen espectacular. Según el guía, nadie se puede acercar a las olas a ciertas horas pues la marea sube rápido, y... pueden haber tiburones por los alrededores. 

Tragando saliva, no queriendo averiguar la veracidad de aquella información, el joven Universe se dirigió a pie a la siguiente parada. Allí mismo hay unas paradas donde se vende ropa y otros objetos, además de comida fresca, para los turistas y sus habitantes. Aquí podré conseguir mi primer recuerdo (tienda de recuerdos), pensó distraído el pelinegro, notando rápidamente una camiseta blanca con una estrella rosa. "Ah, es de mi estilo. Perfecto" Decidido a obtenerlo, el híbrido se acercó al joven que atendía para pedirle el precio cuando otra voz se le adelantó. 

\- Disculpe, ¿Cuánto vale esta camiseta con una estrella rosa? - al girarse, Steven reconoció a la mujer al instante. 

\- ¿Lisa?

\- Oh, ¡el Sr Universe! - exclamó esta, sorprendida. 

\- Sólo Steven - pidió él, avergonzado - Sr Universe es mi padre. 

\- Por supuesto, Steven ¿Y, qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó ella, de repente algo tímida. Sus manos se movieron inquietas, arrugado un poco la tela. 

\- Pues, verá, vi esa misma camiseta que tienes en la mano - intentó explicarse sin verse rudo, notando la mirada de la otra mujer sobre él. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no estaba ella trabajando antes?

\- Puedes quedártelo, si quieres - Steven iba negarse, el pobre, cuando el vendedor les interrumpió. 

\- ¿Lo van a comprar o no? - sopló un chicle, haciéndolo explotar, antes de volver su atención a los dos con una ceja levantada. 

\- Puedes quedártelo, Steven. Yo encontraré algo más de mi estilo - dijo refiriéndose a la camiseta negra con una estrella amarilla que lleva puesta Steven, haciendo que este vuelva a sonrojarse, avergonzado. No dio tiempo a decir nada, entregándole la pieza de ropa para después irse sin más. 

\- Umm... Entonces, ¿lo piensas comprar o no? - le recordó el otro joven, después de casi un minuto entero esperando. 

\- ¡Oh! Sí, por supuesto - respondió el pelinegro. 

Fue así como Steven Universe añadió otra camiseta al resto de su equipaje, el color blanco y rosa destacando entre el negro y el amarillo. Ni siquiera está seguro de porque lo quiso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocean Town es pequeño, pero a veces lugares pequeños esconden grandes secretos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igual que siempre, no sé nada, siento cualquier falta y/o inconsistencia. Has sido avisado si has leído los tags y/o las notas de los demás capítulos~

El resto del día fue igual para nuestro querido héroe. Tranquilo, sin problemas, con un gran sol en un despejado cielo azul y una brisa marina contra su rostro moreno. No hay muchos habitantes, ni muchos turistas, pero Steven supuso que es cosa de la temporada.

Cerca de donde se dirigía, un niño se encuentra jugando con una pelota, un perro de raza mixta durmiendo a su lado, mientras adultos y adolescentes pasean por el lugar ignorantes de una extraña figura escondida entre unos árboles. Esperando. 

Steven aparcó su Dondai Supremo a un lado, pensando en pasear por el parque ahora que tiene tiempo libre y hace tan buen tiempo, o tal vez debería de ver qué otros establecimientos tendrá el lugar. Tal vez encuentre algún videojuego, si tiene suerte.

El híbrido andaba algo distraído pensando en todo lo que podría llegar a hacer en este pueblo, justo enfrente de la entrada del parque, cuando la figura de antes chocó contra él, haciéndole caer. Steven logró levantarse rápidamente gracias a sus pasadas experiencias con peleas, mirando en diferentes direcciones al tratar de encontrar a quien le empujó. Su cuerpo se quedó congelado en su lugar al escuchar un grito, y luego ver la misma figura, un hombre de unos 30 años, agarrando a un niño y apartando a un perro lejos de ellos. El grito no fue del niño, el cual se encuentra con la boca tapada, sino de una mujer que vio todo lo ocurrido, apuntando en su dirección. Nadie más hizo ni dijo nada. Sin darse cuenta, el híbrido se puso en modo defensa, su mente gritando: ¡tienes que ayudarles! Y eso hizo.

Impulsivamente, Steven se paró frente aquel hombre, de un rubio sucio, y le agarró del cuello de la camisa, acercando su rostro de forma amenazadora. El niño se movió más cerca entre los brazos del hombre, como si intentara apartarse del pelinegro.

\- Suelta al niño y tal vez te deje ir - le amenazó, sus ojos brillando de un rosa intenso. El joven no tiene intención de hacer daño a nadie, por supuesto, pero eso no significa que no vaya a intentarlo si la situación lo requiere.

El extraño se puso pálido, pero aún así se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro ligeramente barbudo, mostrando sus dientes amarillos por el tabaco.

\- ¿Tú, y qué ejército, chico? - luego dejó ir una risa bronca, mostrando algo que no había visto el pelinegro. Una navaja. Con el sudor bajando por su nuca, y manos algo temblantes, el hombre dijo desafiante - Suéltame o el crío será el que sufrirá las consecuencias.

Fue el turno de Steven palidecer, pero este no puede rendirse tan fácilmente y abandonar a un pobre niño en peligro. Después de todo, él es el que tiene poderes y puede ayudar, ahora que ya sabe cómo usarlos y puede controlarlos, hasta cierto punto. Esto le dio una idea: ralentizar el tiempo.

Todo empezó a moverse de forma lenta, el cuerpo de Steven brillando de color rosa, dándole suficiente tiempo para coger tanto la navaja como el niño. Guardó el cuchillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, no querido que el extraño fuera a cogerlo por ser descuidado. Luego se alejó del hombre. 

Todo volvió a la normalidad al relajar su cuerpo y mente, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire y dejarlo ir segundos después. Los pájaros volvieron a cantar y a moverse en mitad de su vuelo, los testigos y demás gente volvieron a moverse como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Y el secuestrador se encontró sin arma y sin rehén.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Monstruo! - escupió de repente, su voz rompiéndose como si no la hubiese utilizado mucho - ¡Maldito monstruo! Eres como esos seres - dijo con asco y temor, confundiendo al pobre híbrido, quien no entendía porqué reaccionaba así. De hecho, los demás también le miraban mal, y el niño estaba llorando intentando zafarse del agarre algo fuerte del joven. 

Steven le dejó ir de inmediato, pero no bajó la guardia en caso de que el hombre de enfrente fuera a intentar algo de nuevo. No tuvo que preocuparse mucho pues el hombre simplemente siguió gritando. 

\- ¡Maldicho bicho raro! Vete de nuestro pueblo ¡No eres bienvenido! - algunos de los testigos empezaron a gritarle también, apoyando al hombre que estuvo a punto de secuestrar a un niño para quién sabe qué razones. Y eso Steven les hizo saber de forma compulsiva - Eso es porque sabíamos lo que ibas a hacer - dijo el hombre, coherente de nuevo, y una sonrisa sucia en sus labios secos - No sería la primera vez que atrapamos a uno de vosotros con esta técnica. Ese niño - señaló - es mi hijo. Todos aquí hacemos esto cada vez que alguien nuevo aparece. Es una prueba. 

\- ¡¿Entonces atacais a cualquiera que venga aquí!? - cuestionó el pobre chico, incapaz de comprender lo que hacía esta gente, sus manos agarrando su pelo rizado - ¿Y qué quieres decir con "vosotros"?

\- Monstruos como tú. Esa luz que utilizaste, o tu piel de color rosa. Todo son indicadores - explicó el extraño, enderezándose - Y te tenemos Alien. De seguro nos van a pagar mucho por ti, siendo distinto a los demás. Hasta pareces humano. 

\- ¿Q-qué? - dijo débilmente Steven. Notó gente a su lado acercándose a él, otros hablando por teléfono ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Otros? Esta gente... ¿Han capturado aliens, gemas tal vez, otras veces? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué propósito?

\- Por el dinero, por supuesto - comentó sin más el otro hombre con un encogimiento de hombros. Al parecer Steven lo dijo todo en voz alta - Eso, y porque monstruos como tú son un peligro para nuestra sociedad. 

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Las gemas os salvaron durante la guerra, y de las gemas corruptas! - espetó, su rabia sacando lo peor de él. No tardó en arrepentirse. 

\- ¿Qué guerra? ¿Quieres decir esas matanzas que hicisteis pasar por guerras? ¡Ha! - exclamó el otro, negando los hechos - No somos estúpidos. Sabemos la verdad, al igual que el resto del mundo. Vuestra barrera no va a durar para siempre, y esta vez no os escapareis. 

Dicho esto, Steven esquivó un ataque de otra navaja que el hombre sacó de debajo del pantalón de la parte de su tobillo. Un ataque tras otro. Intentó encontrar un buen lugar para esconderse y escapar, pero está rodeado. A los lejos escuchó algo que suena como una sirena. No queriendo quedarse para averiguar qué iban a hacerle una vez capturado, Steven saltó lo más alto posible escondiéndose entre las nubes, dejando atrás su Dondai, viéndolo necesario para salir vivo y sano de esta.

En el aire, asegurándose de que no hubiesen aviones cera, o helicópteros, Steven fue controlando su descenso, por encima de un pequeño bosque, su respiración agitada y su mente en un remolino de pensamientos negativos, desorientado. 

Mientras descendía, el pelinegro no pudo evitar pensar sobre lo que acaba de pasar ¿Quién era toda gente? Es imposible que todo un pueblo haya decidido atacar a gemas, ¿no? Pero eso es lo que ha insinuado aquel hombre. El chico suspiró cansado. No entiende nada. No quiere pensar más. El sol está casi escondido, y Steven, que ya se encontraba en el suelo, se relajó contra el tronco de un árbol, sabiendo que iban a tardar en encontrarle. El bosque está oscuro, silencioso, dando la sensación de no estar solo. Pero Steven negó con la cabeza, pensando que es sólo su paranoia . Esto va a estropear el poco progreso con su terapia...

Varios minutos después, milagrosamente, el joven encontró su coche en buen estado. Sin creerse su suerte, este miró a su alrededor tentativamente. A pesar de lo poco que le afecta la oscuridad, Steven no pudo ver a nadie a su alrededor. O no saben que es suyo, o ya le tienen acorralado sin que él lo sepa, de alguna forma. En cualquier caso, tiene un mal presentimiento. Algo anda mal. 

Justo cuando iba a entrar en el coche, recibió una llamada. 

\- Mal momento, chicas. Estoy en medio de algo - respondió sin mirar quién era, asumiendo que eran las gemas de cristal. 

\- Steven - esa voz... ¡Lisa! - Lo siento mucho. No tenía otra opción - dijo la mujer entre llantos. 

Steven dio por finalizada la llamada sintiendo el dolor punzante de la traición, lleno de un miedo que no ha sentido desde hace unos meses. A lo lejos pudo escuchar las sirenas acercarse, seguidamente por las luces parpadeantes. 

\- Esto es malo ¡Esto es muy malo! - no esperó ni un minuto más en entrar y encender el motor, queriendo irse de allí lo antes posible.

No puede seguir en este lugar, necesita escapar.

Con algo de pánico, Steven condujo de forma apresurada e imprudente por toda la calle, esquivando a la gente que se le hecha encima, disculpándose cada vez que lo hacían, hasta llegar a la carretera principal. No tardó en dejar atrás Ocean Town. O tal vez debería de empezar a llamarlo Trap Town.

El híbrido dejó ir un suspiro de alivio, al mirar por el espejo retrovisor y notar que está solo y nadie más le persigue. Pero aún no se siente a salvo. No puede bajar la guardia. Su corazón aún va a cien por hora, sus ojos bien abiertos. Ellos habían estado observándolo, esperando el mejor momento para aparecer y atacarle. Todo estuvo planeado... Y, quién sabe desde cuando han estado haciendo esto. Steven pisó el acelerador. 

Su siguiente destino: Wilmingmore. 


End file.
